


Awkward conversations over dinner

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dinner, F/M, basically the whole team flash is there, soap-opera like families, spoiler for the Flash, temporary leave from saving the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think they may have a point.  You could be the best guy any of my daughters had ever bought home. Present company included.”<br/>"Yep, and he even has Barry’s seal of approval. Which is, like, pivotal.”<br/>Three dinners the white Canary and Captain Cold have together with their families- by blood and surrogate- and the things that people see, especially before them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner at the Lances'

**Author's Note:**

> A bit crack-like, because, serisouly, comic books, and comic books-inspired shows can became worse than the wost soap-opera when they want. AND because I love the alchemy between Sara and our Mr. Snart...  
> Sort of an AU/Future fic, where Donna's aware now of everything (I'm giving her a few months before they kidnap her too), Felicity and Oliver are engaged again, and Quentin Lance is now Felicty's step-father, the whole Zoom thing has been resolved and Wally has gained powers of his own ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think they may have a point. You could be the best guy any of my daughters had ever bought home. Present company included.”  
> "Yep, and he even has Barry’s seal of approval. Which is, like, pivotal.”

This dinner wasn’t anything Sara had hoped for; since the moment she had been allowed a short leave, along with her team-mater, Sara had craved the company of her enlarged family, after so many months. And yet, right from the start she had felt a snagging feeling, in the back of her neck, that something would have gone _oh, so wrong_. 

But, she had decided, for once, to _not_ trust her assassin training, and hope for the best. She has hoped that her family would have been happy to have her back, even if just for a short while, and they would have minded their own business. But nope. Apparently, it was impossible, when you father is a cop, you sister a DA by day, vigilante by night, and the Smoaks are your steps.

So, really, Sara should have been awaiting Laurel’s third degree. And yet, it caught her off-guard- or maybe it was because, even when you are a killer, you are not expecting your older sister to question you about your (lack of) love-life while you are checking the oven.

“So… is there anything you want to share with your elder sister?” Laurel asked as she jumped to sit on the kitchen isle, swinging her legs like a child.

“I don’t know what you are talking about?” Sara half-asked, half-answered, feigningan unawareness she was far from feeling; Laurel, in answer, lifted a perfect eye-brow, and then turned her head in direction of the dinner table, and then again to her sister.

Sara sighed, barely resisting the temptation of slamming the oven closed, just because then Laurel would have gotten how annoyed she was by her line of questioning. Along with the rest of her family. And her guest.

“It’s not what you think.” Sara sighed again, but now a small smile was gracing her features. She quickly cleaned her flour-covered hands, and went to sit at her sister’s side, her eyes on the table where her family- real, enlarged and surrogate alike- was getting ready to eat dinner.

“And… what it is that I think?” Laurel asked, smiling just like her sister, nudging the younger Lance in the side; Sara didn’t answer- not at words, at least, because herlook spoke volumes. 

“Ehy! Hi, sorry to interrupt, but… can you at least come and sit with us?”

“Ooh…. You see? Ollie finds this whole situation awkward! Isn’t it sweet?”

Ollie glared at Laurel- one of his well-studied, well-trained, normally effective glares- with even his hands on his hips for emphasis. “Awkward? No. I just hope that something very wrong may happen in the next five seconds.Either as mayor or….” He didn’t said the words at loud, but all the three of them knew at what he was referring. 

The Lance siblings left their position, and decided to have mercy of their family, joining them at the table while they were waiting for everything to be ready, Oliver Queen, their common ex, walking behind them.

“No need to be coy, Ollie. Len knows you’re the Green Arrow. He even knows where the lair is.” 

Oliver shook his head, closed his eyes, and counted to ten before he would say something…. Inappropriate, or would hear Donna say he need anger- management sessions (again) because he was keen to lose his temper. “Sara… do you mind me asking you why a super-criminal knows everything there is to know about us?”

Felicity groaned in her red wine, rolling her eyes. “Ok, first, trust me, this guy here? He is neither a villain or a super-criminal. C’mon, Oliver, we’ve met Villains and super-criminals. And he is neither. Trust me. I mean, I’ve been close and personal with all of your nemesis, so I know what I’m talking about.” She turned to look at their gust, grinning a little. “Not close and personal _like that_. More in a Felicity gets kidnapped at least a couple of times a year sort of way. I’m a good girl! Well, at least now. I was a criminal, once upon a time. Nothing too bad- I didn’t steal anything, I just liked to create chaos on the net. Well, I did steal a few times, but in a very Robin Hood sort of way, as in, I never kept anything for me. Differently from my daddy. The Calculator, never heard of him? He is a super-villain of the CSI:cyber kind.” 

“I’m not hearing it!” Quentin begged, looking at least ten years older than his actual age and very, very tired. He didn’t like the situation. Everything was a little… absurd. His family dinner were already awkward enough, with his step-daughter (Felicity) engaged to Queen, who happened to be Laurel’s ex (and also the brother of the girl who had killed Sara), and his second wife (Donna) who was the mother of the girl (Felicity) who was engaged to his daughters’ ex (Queen) . And now, today there was also Sara present- another girl Queen had dated- who had been dating Queen’s ex-wife, who happened to be Laurel’s best friends. AND there was also Sara’s… friend? Boyfriend? Acquaintance? He really hoped it was the last case- because his life was enough of a soap-opera without adding to the mix his daughter dating the former nemesis of his step-daughter’s former… crush? Who was Barry Allen again for Felicity?

Donna, sat at Quentin’s side, looked deeply in front of herself, lost in her thought. “Wow.Sweetheart, every one of your daughters- your step-daughter included – enjoy breaking the law on a regular basis. In the past, in the present, and even in the future!”

Felicity closed her eyes, and looked again at their guest, Leonard Snart- Len, like Sara kept simply calling him. “Ehy, is there any chance that you’ve met a telepath? Because, hello? I trust more _him_ with our deepest secrets than my mother!”

“Sweetie!”Donna sighed, pouting like a disappointed child; Laurel, who had been around her longer than her sister, could already feel the approaching storm, so she decided to change subject. Also because she didn’t want for her father to change subject first- or else, he would have asked Leonard what his intentions with his daughter were.

“So… how’s saving the future going? Being doing something so super-heroic you needed to slow things down and take a vacation or…”

“What… what exactly are your intentions with my daughter?” Yeah. She had spoken too soon.

“Dad!” Sara groaned, covering her eyes in shame. She had never wanted to disappear as much as in that very moment.

“No need to worry, Sara. It’s a fair question, coming from a father who worries when a strange man is brought to his table.” Len smirked, tilting his head to the side in his own peculiar way. “I fear, Captain Lance, that your daughter simply took pity on me, as my partner bailed on me preferring the company of a former associate of yours, Ray palmer. He is under the impression that Doctor Palmer is - using his words- a _badass_.” 

Felicity looked quizzically at Snart. “Wait. Ray Palmer? As in, my ex-boyfriend? Also known as the Atom? _That_ Ray Palmer?”

Sara nodded solemnly. “He and Mick bonded in a gulag over some beating.” 

“Anyway, switching topic! Enough with the billionaires my daughter left! Sara, I know that as your step-mother I don’t have any voice on the matter, but trust someone’s been around a lot longer than you…”

“Certainly not that much longer….” Len said, scoring yet another point with Mrs. Lance.

“Anyway, gentlemen such as him are a dying species. This man over here?” She said indicating Len with her manicured index finger. “He is a keeper.”

“Yep, and he even has Barry’s seal of approval. Which is, like, pivotal.”

“…And we keep giving away secrets identities at our dinner table! Seriously, people, am I the only one worried about this?” He felt like having dinner with the added company of Cisco and Barry- mostly Barry. All right, he was the king of the lame excuses, but at least he was good at keeping secrets. These guys over there? Not so much. Just in case there was someone who wasn’t yet aware of the secret identity of someone in their group.

Thanks God he hadn’t introduced any of them to the Batman- or they would have managed to spoiler his secret identity over dinner as well.

“Actually, you know what?” Quentin wondered, massaging his freshly-shaved chin. “I think they may have a point. You could be the best guy any of my daughters had ever bought home. Present company included.” He turned to Oliver. “Sorry, Queen, I came to appreciate you, but… the only reason you are still dating my step-daughter it’s because you got engaged _before_ I married her mum.” 

“Ooh… It’s ok, he knows that I keep him around just because he is the greatest cook I’ve ever seen in my whole life, past present and future.” Felicity patted his hand, like Oliver was a child. “That, and the shirtless training, of course. _He_ trains shirtless. I don’t. Train shirtless, I mean. Because I do train. Sometimes. Just, not a lot. Not that my step-father needs to know any of that. Ok, you know what? I think that I’ll take some more wine and I’ll stop talking in 3, 2, 1…”

“Nyssa wasn’t all that bad…”

“Honey, she was the daughter of the guy who ruled over the League of Assassins. Now, I’m the first one who doesn’t believe in the whole apple for the three thing, but….” Quentin sent her a knowing look. 

Sara wanted to die. As in, for real. Or at least disappear. Anything but that torture. 

“And she married Oliver! Not that any of us ever thought it was real, or official. And let’s not forget the whole thing with Thea!”

“Oliver was married? Oliver dear, what were you expecting to tell me my daughter’s not going to have the marriage of her dreams because you are a divorcee?” 

“What? Oh, no, it got annulled. It was just a League of Assassins thing. Never really counted out here in the real world!”

“You know, dad has a point. At least in my case. I dated billionaires with a bad boy attitude, vigilantes and Sebastian Blood. Even if it was only, like, twice. Between the three of us Felicity is probably the one with the best taste. She did date Ray and Barry, after all.”

No, really, where was an assassin when she needed it the most?

“No need to feel ashamed, sweetheart.” Len nudged her in the side, and smiled- a real smile, not a grin, feeling her uneasiness at the whole situation; despite everything, it was still hard for Sara dealing with, well, people in general, between her training as a member of the League of Assassins and her death and her resurrection.

“I’m sorry, they can be a little…. overwhelming.” She would have used other words to describe them, but she was too polite. Even for herself.

“I’d take them over my father and the majority of my family any given day, sweetheart.” Len grinned, and, still talking with Sara, his eyes landed on Sara’s recently acquired step-sister, Felicity, who was busy trying to stop her mother before she would show anyone pictures of what wedding dress her “baby” would surely look good in. “Me and your new sister alike, I seem to understand.”

Sara nodded, smiling; Oliver and Laurel had said a little about what had happened between Felicity and her father- and Felicity too had name-dropped him sometimes, mostly in the negative and only in passing- and she guessed Len was right. Sometimes she really felt like strangling them, but ehy, she loved them.

And… she hated to admit it, but maybe Laurel was right. _Maybe_ there was something between Len and her she didn’t understand yet. She knew he was a good friend, and that he understood her in a way no one else could or had ever done- not even Oliver, with all their shared history; Len got her- but mostly, he didn’t judge her. He accepted and took her for whatand who she was. For better and for worse. 

In that moment, the fire alarm started to beep like crazy, and a dark smoke came from the kitchen.

“Girls? Did any of you turn off the oven?”

“Don’t look at me! I’m only good with computers and apps!”

“I thought that Sara did?”

“Nope, I’m the guest! You were on kitchen duty!” Sara laughed under her breath as the other were running in the kitchen, with the exception of Felicity, who took Oliver and went on the balcony of the apartment,deciding the chilly night was worth leaving Sara and her “friend” some room. “Ehy, you know what? I think we’ve done pour duty, so, _we_ should bail and hang out in my old secret headquarter while we wait for Jax to get us so that _you_ can get some time with your sister in Central.” 

“A secret headquarter?” Len asked mischievously.

Sara nodded, grinning, clearly amused. “It’s in an old clock tower.”

“Sexy. Very League of Assassins, indeed, my lady.”

“Oh, you have no idea…” She smiled, and as they laughed, shaking their head while looking at the rest ofSara’s enlarged family out of the corner of their eyes, they went away in the chilly night, hand in hand. 

They didn’t know what the future had in hold for them. They didn’t care.

They were going to live it soon enough, after all.

(It was going to have a lot of kisses, though, of the hot, sexy, dirty, messy, wet kind- of that much Sara was sure.) 

 


	2. Dinner at Star Labs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can tag along with us at Star Lab. I got a text from Cisco, saying they are going to get coffee from Jitters and take-out from Big Belly Burger. What do you say, you game?”  
> Sara smirked. “Are you serious, Jax? How can we say no to the only constant of the multiverse, Big Belly Burger?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dedicated mostly to SayuriVampire- blame her for this.

“Central City? I _was_ in Central! Man, I can’t believe you dragged me over here just to get back to Central!”

“Jax, My man, you know you want to push this baby. I did you a favour.” Jax chuckled. He couldn’t deny that Frosty was right. He did love to push the limits of this baby girl- besides, as much as he loved his mother and had missed her, he needed her in small doses.

“So, what’s the plan?” Jax turned to face Len, half-scared, his Adam’s apple bubbling in his throat, something that amused Sara to no limits. “We are not going to steal anything, right? Because I plan to keep living in _this_ year, and _this_ country, once we’re done with this whole time-travel nonsense. And I mean as a free man- no disrespect, brother.”

“Relax, we’re just going to visit my sister- and before you ask,” Len, amused, answered Jax’ silent question, one made more than clear by his quite worried expression. “No, she isn’t in prison.”

“Ok, you, I get that you want to get back to Central, but you?” Jax asked, quizzically looking at Sara. All right, he knew that the crook was probably the only one who got Sara- he didn’t mind admitting that 90% of the time he didn’t get the majority of his team, his Captain included ( _especially_ his captain), but he didn’t knew that they liked each other _that much_. “I thought you would have jumped to the chance of staying in Star City for a while!”

“My family has to be taken in _extremely_ small doses. Besides, who do you think a former member of the league of assassins would prefer to hang out with, a family of cops and vigilantes, or,” She pointed her thumb at Len, lifting a dark blonde eyebrow at Jax’ address. “Him and his sister?”

Jax nodded. He guessed she did have a point- after having being, well, herself for so long, hanging out with her family- as much as he knew Sara loved them- was like a cultural shock for the girl. A bit like himself, he guessed: he loved his mother, but it was hard for him, someone who could become the Nuclear Man, who time-travelled and saved people for an _actual_ living, talking with her, when all she wanted to know was how the car he was working on was coming along. 

(Actually, maybe it was even worse for him. The families of the others knew _who_ and _what_ they truly were. His mother thought he had left that morning for work and had been away for just a few hours, when he had been in the time-stream for months- _months,_ dammit.) 

They went to seat, Jax still at the commands, Sara and Len facing each other, their feet touching, almost on purpose. “Have you already talked with her?” Sara asked, her voice low, she was so close that Len could almost feel her hot breath on his skin, skimming over his lips. He searched for her eyes- her _extremely_ worried eyes- and knew what she truly meant: _Have you already talked with your sister about Mick? Will you tell her? How much will you tell her?_

Len shook his head, all too aware of what a good person Sara truly was, something she couldn’t see for herself, something he swore he would start showing her every day from then on. 

“Lisa doesn’t know I’m coming.” He paused, his head hitting the cold metal at his back, and took a big breath.“What should I tell her, that he almost got us all killed us- _me_ included- so that we had to findthe last Martian telepath in the universe and erase all of his memories about selling us out while were time-traveling to…” He stopped, clenching his teeth. He didn’t know what to say, either. His travel- his adventure, his job with Mick- had started as a way of getting rid of any future competitors, but it had become so much more than that. Now.. maybe even because of the young woman right before him, he actually wanted to _save_ the world. And yes- now Mick was on board as well, but how much of that was actually the Martian’s doing, and how much Mick himself? 

“Sometimes I think Johnnie boy should have convinced Mick he hasn’t seen me since the Particle Accelerator exploded. He should have let him believe I died on that day- but…”

“You missed him.” Sara finished for him, and Len nodded acknowledging her hypothesis. “He was your oldest friends. He was your family- no, it’s something even deeper than that. Trust me, I know, because that’s exactly how I felt when the League of Assassins saved me and took me under their wing.” 

Sara smiled, resisting the urge to tangle her fingers in his own, give him reassurance that he wasn’t as bad as he pretended to be. All Leonard had ever wanted was for his family to be happy and together- for Lisa to be save and protected and sound. From the moment she was born. He always said he craved money and jewels and all kinds of richness- and yet, Sara was adamant his biggest treasure was his sister- her happiness, and maybe, just maybe, a normal life for her. One day. Eventually. 

“I’m sorry you feel guilty for what happened.” She simply said.

Mick shook his head, trying his best at smiling, hating the pity he feared she could feel for him- he didn’t want that, if Sara wanted to be, well, in his life… he wanted to be her friend, at least, not because he was a human case. “It’s the way of the world, sweetheart. Sometimes paths just parts. We used to be similar, Mick and I, but as I hate to admit it, people change.” He grinned. Part of him wanted to say, to think, that it was better that way, but it wasn’t. Just for Mick, who wasn’t going to live with the memories of Len’s betrayals. But Leonard- he would have _never_ forgotten betraying his friend, the one who helped him, stood for him, and choosing another side (hers?). 

And maybe it was better off this way. That he would never forget.

Anyway, he still didn’t know what to tell Lisa- and if he was going to tell her anything to begin with; Mick was now a good guy, under the pretence that being around the other members of his crew had changed him for the better; did she really need to know what they – _he_ \- had gone? Didn’t he hate himself enough for this?

Strangely… he felt in his heart that he already knew the answer to his dilemma.

“You are going to tell her everything, don’t you?” She smirked. She was tempted to add something about him being a good guy and her father being right when he said he was the most decent man- because _that_ was what Leonard Snart was- she had ever introduced him to and even contemplated dating, but Jax saved her from saying something that could have been too uncomfortable for them- of maybe, just too early.

“Ehy, does your sister happen to know the whole gang? Because if secrets identities are not an issue, you can tag along with us at Star Lab. I got a text from Cisco, saying they are going to get coffee from Jitters and take-out from Big Belly Burger. What do you say, you game?”

Sara smirked. “Are you serious, Jax? How can we say no to the only constant of the multiverse, Big Belly Burger?”

* * *

“Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged here, the infamous Snart siblings…” Cisco chuckled as he saw welcomed the four of them into Star Labs, tsk-tsking. “I hate to say it, but, despite not liking it, I can understand the presence of Mr. Snart here… but, with all due respect, what the hell is _she_ doing here?” He asked, pointing a finger at Lisa. “Seriously, guys, I’m kind of annoyed at always having her snooping around our secret headquarter…”

“C’mon Cisco, I know that deep down you know that I’m the love of your life.” She purred, her right index playfully hitting him on the nose.

_ If I were my evil doppelganger, Reverb, yep, I’m sure it would be a match made in Haven, but never, ever in this life _ , Cisco thought between himself. He liked bad girls clad in sexy, leathery outfits as much as the next straight guy, but there was a clear difference between wanting to shag one and wanting to actually _marry_ her.

“Sweetheart,” He says, deadly serious, patting her on the head like she was a stubborn baby who didn’t want to get her lesson- which, in a certain sense, she was.” I really, _really_ hate to break it to you, but I’m not gonna develop Stockholm syndrome.”

Cisco half-turned his head, decided to focus his attention on something- or rather, someone- far more interesting, in his opinion; he smiled at Sara, and, taking her hand in his one, like true gentleman, kissed it, theatrically. “But, who do we got here? None others than one Miss Sara Lance! Sara, my dear, let me tell you, it’s a pleasure to finally meet in you in person.” He was positively beaming- and not for the first time, Cisco wondered why the hell people thought that only his brother had game when it came to the ladies. 

“It’s _my_ pleasure as well, Mr. Ramone…. Laurel speaks a lot about you. Says you did marvels with her canary cry thing. Speaking of which, given that _I_ am a canary as well….”

Cisco beat her to it, shaking his head and tsk-tsking the blonde assassin, like only he could do. “Honey, you are league of assassin material. You don’t need a canary cry- _but_ it doesn’t mean that I can’t find a toy or two for you…”

“You should hear him out- when it comes to weapons, Cisco knows _exactly_ what we are talking about.” Lisa purred like a kitty, skimming over his Bing Bang Theory T-shirt clad chest.

“That’s why I allow you to be around my sister, _Ramone_. I like the way you think.” Leonard grinned, even if Cisco didn’t like the way he did it- he didn’t know why, but for reasons known only to God and God alone, he looked a lit bit like a snake.

“Yeah- Cisco grunted, looking ferociously at Snart- and I keep _not_ liking _neither_ of you. Even if _you_ – he hissed pointing an accusing finger at the man -have somehow gotten Barry’s seal of approval.”

Lisa chuckled, pinching the young scientist’s cheek like he _really_ was her boyfriend, and shook her head, amused. “Oh, sweetie, you shouldn’t speak like that to Lennie! You know that he is only looking out for his family! That’s why he does what he does!”

“Oh, you mean the whole committing felonies, or deciding that he wouldjump on the let’s-save-the- future train?” Cisco said as turned in direction of Lisa, glaring at her, removing at the same time her perfectly manicured hand from his body. “And, by the way, stop acting like I’m your boyfriend, all right?”

Sara smiled at the altercation, feeling as light and happy- and just plain _normal_ \- as she hadn’t felt in quite a while; this, it was even funnier than dinner at her place, for God’s sake, and any dinner with Donna and Felicity had plenty of room for _fun_. “Ehy, Cisco, I was at Laurel’s earlier, and she mentioned that it wasn’t hers, but actually _your_ idea the whole thing with the white costume? How did you think about it?”

Cisco beamed with pride. “I did it for the master. _He_ _and he alone_ inspired that piece of art.”

“The reverse Flash?” “Zoom?” Len and Sara asked at the same time. Cisco looked at hem disappointed, not believing how ignorant they could be- and also that he could consider Evil Wells and Evil Garrick some kind of masters. _Pf. Just because they got my trust and manipulated me into liking them._

“It’s Tarantino, for God’s sake. Kill Bill! It’s a classic! The Bride, the greatest killer in the known world, in her white wedding dress, drenched in blood, ready to deliver her own brand of justice and vengeance… _that_ gave me the inspiration for your costume.”

“You’re the only one who thinks that The Bride may have anything to do with Sara, Cisco.” Caitlin interrupted them, arriving at Cisco’s back, and offered him a cup of beverage of choice, and to their guests some plain black coffee- with the exception of Lisa, who was around Cisco enough for them to know her tastes.

“Miss Snow is right. Our Sara here,” Snart grinned amused, his blue eyes focused on the blonde assassin. “Would eat the Bride in two minutes top.”

Sara chuckled, quite satisfied with the compliment, biting her lips, fighting the blush that wanted to appear on her otherwise pale features, and only because a simple compliment done by one Leonard Snart- oh yeah, Laurel was right, all right. She _did_ have a thing for the guy.

Cisco didn’t need to hear anything- he wasn’t an idiot when it came to human interaction just like people all too often assumed. He was getting a vibe from them- and not of the meta-human kind. It was all about the unsaid, and their whole demeanour: without talking, Sara and Snart were speaking at high volume.

He looked at the two time-travellers, and then at Lisa, and then back at the duo, always with a quizzically look, and yet quite amused, because, in some twisted way, it did make sense. . “Ehy, since when are you two an item?” He wondered, just to have Sara looking at him with huge eyes, like she was trying to beg him to shout his mouth. He chuckled, and shook his head a little. “You know what, guys? On second thought, it doesn’t matter. Because your ship has already a name.” He beamed positively, his hands lifted in the air, arms lifted in the air, his eyes half-closed, lost in concertation like he was a musical producer envisioning his next project and how it would come to be. Wait for it… Captain Canary! Tell me, am I or am I not a genius, uh? Actually, you don’t have to answer- _I know_ I am!”

Both Sara and Len looked at him: they weren’t amused by Cisco’s departure, not one bit. Especially Sara. She had accepted that she was interested in the guy only, like, a couple of hours before, so she really didn’t need Cisco to scream to the four winds that she wouldn’t mind getting laid by the (former) thief. 

Oh, she knew what he meant- but she was going to play dumb. Also because irritating Cisco was just too damn fun. “Do I want to know what you are talking about?” She asked, pretending to be more blonde than what she actually was; Cisco patted her on her left shoulder, almost pitying her. 

“Sara, dear, I think you’ve been cut out from the real world for far too long. I really need to catch you up on pop culture before it’s too late.”

Sara laughed, patting Cisco on the cheek like he was a little brother, and shook her head, turningto see Leonard at her left side, a little behind her. “That’s why, sometimes, just sometimes, I think that I liked a life of isolation on a secret mountain between soulless killers more than this so-called real life among my so-called peers.”

Caitlin smiled hearing so, and joined Sara in her laughter- one that, just the one belonging to her step-sister Felicity, was contagious. It had a been a while for her- _of course_ she and Cisco joked about her “evil” counterpartand her love-debacle with the man who had turned out to be Zoom, because, otherwise, she would have gotten as crazy as Killer Frost already, but sometimes it still hurt. And having friends, having around so many people who cared about her and what they did helped. “Don’t give Cisco any ideas or he’ll try to trademark something akin to _the real super-heroes of Central City.”_

Cisco shook his head, chuckling, like Caitlin had gotten it all wrong. “ _Please._ We all know it should be the secret life of the American super-hero.”

“Anyway, Sara- I can call you Sara, right? I just wanted to tell you that I also haveyour old costume under glass. Thought you may need it one day if you felt like teaming up with your sister… well, sister. I can’t really imagine Felicity super-heroing like you.” 

As Caitlin paused, Cisco beamed. “Unless they want to rethink the whole brand altogether. I can already see it,the 3 canaries together, no adjectives whatsoever, just you and your sisters in your black costumes.” He paused, looked sternly at Caitlin like her previous affirmation had somehow offended him and he was making this his personal crusade.. “ _And_ I’m pretty sure that I could come out with something for Felicity too if she wanted. She would rock in black Kevlar.”

“Oh, Cisco, dear, you should stop thinking about all these other girls, I could get jealous!”

“Again, Golden Glider, I’m not, nor I will ever be, your boyfriend.”

Sara chuckled. “You know, Cisco, I’m not sure Felicity likes training enough to become a Canary. Besides, she always mocks me and Laurel for the wig we used to sport. Says she can’t get why blondes used blonde hair hoping that it would magically erase what’s visible of their faces. Something about how my mask doesn’t cover all 27 points of recognition used by computer programs to identify people, or something like that.”

“You kidding? If Oliver asked her to, she would do _anything_. Especially if he was shirtless.” They all turned to face Cisco, quite doubtful of his last affirmation. “Just because I’m straight it doesn’t mean that I can’t recognize an extremely good looking guy.”

“You know Cisco, I do believe you may have a point.” Caitlin bit her lips, lost in thoughts and fantasies. And not only that. A couple of times she had stitched Queen up, so she knew all too well what was normally hidden underneath The Green Arrow’s costume. “If Oliver Queen were to come to, shirtless, and ask me, to train with him, I would. And he is not my kind.

Cisco whispered, more between himself, knowing all too well she could hear him. “yep. Cause she wasn’t dating the captain of the football team when she was in high school. Didn’t marry an athlete. Nope. Not at all.”

Caitlin elbowed him on the side, and then they went back to the others, looking for food, the Snarts and Sara hot on their heels. 

“I… I know it may seem like an odd question, especially coming from _me_ \- but why are we having dinner at Star Labs instead then a restaurant or one of our places?” Stein wondered out loud as soon as he saw Cisco approaching the table filled with greasy and unhealthy, and yet all too good, food. 

“Dude, it’s because, a, we all love Big Belly Burger’s take-out, and b,” Cisco continued between fries, “Our lives are crazy. In the next five seconds something terrible is going to happen, and we’ll probably need to leave in a hurry, so better here than somewhere else, where we could put in danger the lives of civilians or have to hurry so much we may not even have time for the check.”

“Yeah, running away from restaurants or parties is always awkward. And tricky. I know something about it.” Barry nodded, his mouth full with a burger. He did know a little something about it- especially when there was a date involved.

“And of course there’s the fact that no one here cares about the fact that we are with Gold Digger….

“It’s Golden Glider.” Cisco corrected Caitlin.

“Oh, it’s so sweet of you to remember my call-name.” Len chuckled, grinning. Cisco Ramone found out that he wouldn’t mind Leonard Snart as a brother-in-law, not at all. Maybe, just maybe.

Of course, that was if Lisa wasn’t his sister. Because he really couldn’t see himself marrying the Rogue.

“I remember it because I named you. Not because I love you. I remember your name just like I remember any other super-hero and super villain name I ever created, and that’s all.”

“Cisco, Len’s not a super-criminal any longer.” Sara pointed out.

“Yes, and who needs to steal when I can turn things into gold anyway? Good girl now! And rich! That’s why you should marry into my family. As in- marrying _me.”_

Caitlin grunted, in a very un-lady like manner. “Golder Glider and Captain Cold, and no one cares about the fact that now they know all our names and everything about us, old and new faces alike!”

“You know, Queen said the same thing about me.” Len chuckled, quite shamelessly, his yes into Caitlin’s ones. 

“Ehy, if it can be of any consolation, I still don’t trust him!” Joe said from somewhere behind them- even if the only reason he was there was so that Barry could monitor Wally’s new abilities- and mentor the young man, both with science and in the art of the Speed Force. Barry trusted somehow the guy? He was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt- and Lisa Snart had turned her life around lately, so…

“C’mon Caitlin, at least we actually know him and we know what we could potentially expect from him. Contrary toall the other times, when we tell everything there is to know about ourselves to guys who pretend to care about us but we eventually discover being tyrants and murders and the likes!”

“I said, I didn’t know he was Zoom when I slept with him!”

“Oh, spicy! And here I thought you were just like me, doctor, as cold and controlled as ice!”

Sara elbowed Len in the side, quite forcefully, and seeing Cisco and Caitlin looking at each other with daggers in their eyes told her it was time to drop the subject. “So…. I see so many new faces! I think you mentioned something about new people, right Caitlin?”

“Yes, and- are you involved with time-travel again? Because that guy over there _is_ Doctor Wells, and he was dead last time I was here.”

“Alternate Dimension. Like his daughter, the brunette… staring at you? Remember me to ask Jess why she is staring at Captain Cold like that.”

Staring as a fangirl was exactly what Jess was doing- because she had seen and head of the man, or better yet, of the version of that man coming from her own Earth, so many times she had lost count; she had been a fan of the progresses and advancements done by Major Snart, a rich philanthropist playboy turned politician who had saved their city after her father’s, ehm, debacle, but his alternate self was far from being… uninteresting. Sexiness aside, he looked like… he had lived, and enjoyed each and every one of his scars; her boyfriend back home, the son of a super-hero, a super-hero himself, was less interesting that this man she hadn’t said a word yet to; Jess felt that she would became friend with this guy- a comrade of sort- just like she had enjoyed working for the campaign of Mayor Snart.

“And, the teenager over there, that’s Wally. I don’t think you should talk with him, though. Even if he was in illegal racings, so maybe you two would get along over breaking the law.” Cisco paused, then whispered like he was something. “He is Joe’s long, lost son he didn’t known he had. Also, he is now a speedster- thanks to Zoom’s tinkering.”

Sara chuckled, biting on one chip. “Wow. And here I thought my life and my family were crazy.”

“You kidding, girl? _This_ is crazy! Like, who needs television when they have the life I get?” Wally jumped him, clapping Cisco on the back. “Wally West, and even if he says so? I’m so not gonna with Kid Flash!”

“Yeah, you are right. You should probably go with Impulse. It suits better your impertinence, _kid_.” Cisco underlined the kid term, knowing all too well how Wally felt about it- he was young, yes, but far from being a kid. Also because, with his situation and his whole family, he had probably jumped completely that phase of his life.

“I’m sorry, but what did I hear about television? Why not books, or, dare I say it- newspapers? Those are also socially accepted ways of having fun, Wally!”

“Please sis, I’m a millennial- _I don’t_ dig newspapers.”

Iris looked at him, not amused. ”Yeah, well, I’m a millennial too, and I happen to be _working_ for a newspaper. That’s not an excuse.”

“Please, you and Barry are practically geriatric In those heads of yours. Besides, the only reason you’ve become a journalist to begin with was because dad didn’t allow you to be a cop.”

“What a shame, I would have loved to be arrested by _this_ Detective West.”

Iris beamed, actually blushing at Leonard’s compliment. If he wanted to flatter her, he was doing it all right. “Leonard, I don’t care what they say. You, I like. Also because Barry and Sara like you, so you have to be great.”

Sara started to say something- she wasn’t going to deny she liked him, also because there were many levels of liking and Snart didn’t know she liked him in a very… romantic way. It was just that she had the feeling everybody was thinking that she and Len were dating- or at least sleeping together. And that, that was a colossal lie. 

“Ehy, Golden Glider, do you really want to make yourself useful and teach me what a great girlfriend you can be? I was thinking we could flirt heavily and make Kendra a little jealous. The winged priestess/goddess your brother is teaming up with? I was dating _her_. But then she left me for one guy- her eternal soulmate, a winged prince/warrior, and now she is back. But instead of flirting with _me,_ she is already with someone else.” Cisco paused, a bit depressed by the whole situation. “Honestly, I think that the whole _it’s not you, it’s me_ thing was actually a lie. Also because, what does Ray Palmer has that I don’t? He used be one of Stein’s students, so what? I used to work with the guy. And Doc doesn’t even remember him any longer!”

“Cisco, honey, just know that I’ll always prefer you, but, where you may both be smart, he is also rich. And, there’s the fact that he looks like a male model, and I think there’sa large portion of the female population that may feel more attracted to his, well, more classical beauty.”

“He _was_ rich. He gave all his money and his fortune to Felicity just before everyone assumed he got himself killed in an experiment gone wrong.”

“Cisco, honey, I told you, you don’t have anything to worry about- I still like you the most.”

“And I told you, I’m not dating you. We are just going to flirt because I want to show Kendra what she passed on.”

“Wasn’t Mick with them?” Len asked, actually curious. He was smilinga little, though; Kendra and Ray were making out, and as much as Mick had elected palmer as a member of their “gang”, he guessed he had bailed on being the third wheel. 

“And what about Rip?” Sara wondered out loud, looking around, searching for the familiar brown hair and the well-known trench. “We didn’t leave him all lone on the ship, right? Because it would be bad- every time it happens, he goes in his dark interior place for _weeks_ and he is insufferable. It even makes _me_ sorry for him.”

“Oh, Rip Hunter, you mean future dark, tall, handsome and mean guy? He is in one of the labs, copying one of Well’s prototype for your time-machine. Says he wants the original to stay here because otherwise it would endanger way too much the timeline. _Heatwave_ ” Cisco said proudly, sighing, liking more and more the name chosen for Mick. “Heatwave joined him. Which is, like, creepy.” 

“Of course Rips is in the lab working on something. He’s all about the integrity of the timeline and having things where he’ll need them the most, after all.” Sara hummed, rolling her eyes.

“It’s a time-vessel and it has a name- _Waverider_.” Jax was eating for two, his mouth was full and they got only a few words of what he said, but they got the meaning. And the fact that he wasas proud of that little girl as he had created it with his own two hands. “We also have a Gideon.”

“Whatever. Anyway, he say he needs it but he wants to have the “real” porotype here because one day in the future he may need it again so it has to stay here.” Cisco repeated. “And, anyway _, I know_ you have a Gideon. The Reverse Flash stole it from Captain Rip himself. He _will_ stole it. Or maybe he will not? Because It was in Gideon’s past, but in your future. But now that Eddie is dead this may never come to pass. Or maybe it will. “Cisco paused, and, at closed eyes, he massaged the bridge of his nose. “Damn it. Time-travel gives me the headache.”

Snart snorted. “And that’s why haven’t experienced it on a time-vessel yet.”

They joined the others at the improvised table, and as she sat, Sara’s fingertips skimmed gently over the callous tips of Len’s fingers, making his gasp a little at the burning sensation, the scorching heat coming from the warrior; he looked at her quizzically, smiling at her playful eyes, and wondered why she had done so- and if she had done so on purpose, just to see what his reaction would have been. 

One simple look, her radiant smile, told him everything: yes- she had _indeed_ done it on purpose.

Pretending to have to make room for his sister, he scooted over, closer to her, so much their bodies were touching at the shoulders and the hips, making Len feel a much-welcomed heat he had forgotten all about- or maybe, he had _never_ truly felt before.

He smiled at Sara- Sara, the beautiful assassin who was actually blushing under his gaze –and didn’t even noticed the young man sitting before him, understanding it all. The young man who had probably made it all possible, believing in him in a way that no one had before. _Ever_.

And Barry would have loved to time travel a few years in the future, as he looked at them, studying the two humans- normal people turned heroes _, legends_ \- and see what was in the cards for them. A life together in some way, he was sure of it. Maybe not marriage- neither of them was conventional, after all, but he bet Sara knew all kind of joining rituals from other countries, with her experience with the League.

And maybe it was better that he couldn’t - _didn’t want to_ , actually – time-travel ever again. There were things that worked out better as surprises, after all. Besides, he loved speed. But he was a scientist, he was curious. The developments- of a good experiment, but also of life in general- where what he truly _craved_.

Now he would have to live his life at a normal speed- theirs - to see what was in store for Len and Sara.

Whatever it was, he bet it was going to work out greatly. 

And that it was going to be an hell of an adventure.


	3. Dinner at Laurel's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of their odissey, once Savage has been stopped, they finally come home- to their families, where the heart is. Ready with few surprises.

“I am maybe detecting some sarcasm, Leonard?” Sara crossed her arms, and looked at Leonard with daggers in her eyes; he had gotten to know that look all too well in their years at each other’s side on the Waverider, fighting to save the future- and he would have never whished it on his worst enemy.

Stepping up from his cot, he slowly walked toward her, hands in the pockets of his jeans, smug grin place, his head titled to the side, blue eyes fixed on her. “I don’t know, sweetheart. Why shouldn’t I be happy to have dinner with your family?”

Sara looked at him, stern, a little pissed. It was the kind of glare she had learnt from Oliver Queen himself. “Leonard, you are not getting out of dinner with my family by getting me in bed.”

Snart Rolled his eyes. “Fine, “ he grunted, walking past his lover. “But we’re going to do this, let’s at least make sure we have to do this only once, and get Lisa there.”

Sara bit her lips, pouting, her big eyes even bigger as she looked fondly at the former thief, her creamy palms on his broach chest,creating a stern contrast with the dark of his clothes. “See? I’ve always known you were a softie underneath all those thermal clothes.”

Len stared at her deadly serious. “I quite remember you underlining many times how much you didn’t like me.”

Sara simply shrugged. “You know the old saying, she who blames would buy!” She actually laughed, her arms now around his neck, her fingers teasing the muscles there, and her laughter was a beautiful sound, one of his favorite ones- along with Lisa’s. 

Yes, Leonard decided there and then, his hands still in his pockets as he was playing hard to get, the laughter of the people he loved was his favorite sound in the whole universe- paste, present and future. But with Sara… it was even so much… better, more beautiful. Every time she would laugh- or even just smile at him- he would feel like a piece of his icy heart would come undone. And all because, when he had first met, he would have never thought that, one day, Sara would be again… whole. 

He knew what Constantine had told her, but Sara had never truly believed him, like she had lost a piece of herself in the pit, when she had gained a bloodlust it had taken them way too long to understand and mitigate; but then, in London, in 2026, they had met a forty-two years old John Constantine, who had recognized Sara and given her the same advice of before, adding something new to the mix. 

_ London, 2026, The House of Mystery  _

_ “You are allowing the bloodlust to control you, Sara, because deep down you think there’s nothing more to you- you can’t get vengeance, so you decide to punish those you consider guilty, no matter of what. Your resurrection, is as much a matter of magic as of psychology. You have to accept that you need to balance the good with the bad- that there’s still good in your life. And when you’ll allow yourself to finally feel – love-again, then, and only then, you’ll free yourself of the bloodlust.” _

_ “John…” she closed her eyes, took a big breath. “But… I love. I mean… there are Laurel, and my parents, and Donna and Felicity…” _

_ John chuckled, and despite few more grey hair, he was still the same man she had met a decade before- for him, a few months for her. “They are your family, Luv. You love them because you have to, it’s… more cerebral than emotional, as awful as it sounds. What I am talking about is something different, and I think you know it.” _

_ She rolled her eyes. “I’m a freak, John. How can you honestly believe that anyone could love me? You’ve seen Nyssa. She run to the hills as soon as I emerged from the Pit.” _

_ “Well, what can I say, Sara. Variety is the spice of live!” he paused, tucked a renegade blond lock behind her hear, like she was a baby. In a certain sense, he felt he had to protect her, help her out, like she was his responsibility- Laurel and Thea had allowed her to resuscitate, but he had given Sara her soul back. “Find that person who’s warming their way through your heart, and fight teeth and nails for them- to keep them here- he said, his index on her heart- where it matters.” _

_ Sara thought about his words for weeks; then, one night, she decided to do something about it; she knew all too well who, more than once, had stopped her from going to the other side, and every time she felt she was close to hurting- killing- someone, she would imagine his voice in her head, repeating again and again that she wasn’t a monster and that they weren’t worthy her soul. _

_ It had started innocently enough- not that anything between her and Len had ever been innocent to begin with. But it was just… simple. One night they were out, unwinding in one of those shady places they enjoyed so much, and when the music started, she asked him to dance, and when he, again, refused, she just kept her hand in front of him, lifting an eyebrow.  _

_ “Why, miss Lance, is that a challenge?” He said, taking her small, creamy hand in his larger and darker one. She had bit him where it counted, knowing all too well he wouldn’t have been able to resist her. _

_ She had teased him a bit, rubbing her body against his own sensually, with teasing touches that anyone else would have believed to be random.  _

_ But then, they had danced again, at a gala in the 20s, this time undercover, and yet the assignment had turned into something resembling foreplay. Until Leonard had had the brilliant idea of kissing a woman to distract her (and avoid getting caught by Savage’s men). At first, Sara had brushed it off- as in, she hadn’t referred to it at all- but Snart was a smart man, and he knew that what they had been doing- both on the dancefloor and in the previous months- was merely the preamble to some amazing fireworks, so he had teased her a little. _

_ “Sure you don’t mind, sweetheart?” he asked, leaning against the doorframe of her room. “Because, to me, it sounds like you are jealous.” _

_ “If it makes you sleep better at night, think whatever you want, Snart.” _

_ By that point, they had been face to face, so close they could feel each other’s breath on their own face. Sara had inhaled deeply, taking in his scent, male and primal and so different from anyone she had ever been with- different from Ollie, always the rich kid (even when he had become the Arrow) with his cologne, different from the women, the girls she had shared a bed with, was it for as long as she did with Nyssa, or one of her flings. _

_ Leonard was something- someone- she had never been with: a real man (and not only because of his age). _

_ Neither of them could say who had initiated the kiss- nor had started to tear apart the clothes of the other, almost like it was… mutual.And as passionate as their love-making turned out to be, it was also… cathartic? Sara wasn’t sure she knew a word to describe how she felt as Leonard Snart languidly and meticulously possessed her. _

_ At the end, when they turned on their side and faced each other, smiling like cats that had gotten the canaries, she decided then and there that she had finally found what John Constantine was talking about- the person that, by loving her and by being loved by her, would make her whole once again.  _

As soon as they entered at Laurel’s place, the first thing they heard was a voice they knew all too well- something that amused Sara, and made Leonard groan in protest and annoyance. 

“What is he doing here?”

Sara rolled her eyes, mirth in her voice as she answered to him, chuckling softly. “Well, I seem to understand from his cry for help that your sister kidnapped him.”

“Baby! You are here!” Before she could turn in direction of the voice, Sara found herself engulfed in her father’s arms- arms that remembered her so much of Len’s ones. “Oh, and _you_ are here too.”

Len simply smirked, rubbing the back of his neck, actually blushing; he couldn’t deny that Quentin was right. Of course he had come a long way from his first days as captain Cold, but still, would he have been a father,would he have been happy to have someone like himself around her?

He gulped down a mouthful of saliva as an image hit him hard- him explaining to a brunette with pigtails and blue eyes how he and her mother had met, as an extremely amused Sara listened to him trying and failing to find the right words, her laughter filling the room. 

“ _You_ have to do something, as this so-called heroes don’t want to help me!”

Lisa rolled her eyes as she joined the rest of the extended family, scratching affectionately Cisco’s chin. “Oh, sweetie, don’t be so dramatic. You adore Laurel. You should be glad that I allowed you to tag along.”

“You kidnapped me! It’s just a case we ended up in a place where I’m surrounded by people I know and that don’t want to kill me because I send them into a super-technological prison for meta-human criminals!” 

“Snart… - Cisco Paused- Leonard, we both know that the only thing you appreciate about me is my ability to develop weapons. You really don’t want me to date your sister.”

Leonard shook his head. “Lisa may be my younger sister, Cisco, but trust me, when she puts her mind on something, she’ll never desist until she get it- whether I agree or not.” 

Which was why she and Sara had ended up getting along so well- that, and the fact that his beloved sister, in the time he had been “lost” in time, had become a mother to a baby named Owen (and, fortunately, no, the father wasn’t Ramone; unfortunately, it was an old acquaintance of his, though )and had practically retired from a life of crime (unless it involved kidnapping Cisco Ramone, at least), hence getting the love of respect of the Lance clan. 

“So, where’s my nephew?” Len asked hugging his sister, his nose in the crown of her head, inhaling this brand new scent of hers- sweet and delicate and all things baby.

“Well, he is with my child, as they are practically brothers. I mean, they are just a month apart, I get it, and they aren’t even really cousins, but I haven’t understood yet if Connor sees everything as a challenge or if he does the things Owen does just because he wants to copy him like he was an annoying little brother. Which he is not, because my baby boy is way too cute for being something as awful as an annoying little brother.” Felicity paused as she looked at Lisa and Sara, both right before her, both with a lifted eyebrow. “Not that I think you are annoying just because you are younger siblings! I mean, what do I know about any of it? I am an only child! Well, I was an only child, until I got adopted into your family. Not that I’ve really been adopted. But, your father married my mother, and frankly, your father is way cooler than my own, because hello? I’m the daughter of a criminal! Not that There’s nothing wrong with having been a criminal, guys. I know the Rogues are now all reformed. Mostly. With the exception of Mirror Master. And Weather Wizard. And Captain Boomerang. And Trickster. And the Top. And the Pied Piper.” Felicity paused, thinking deeply. “Actually, the three of you are the only ones who had somehow reformed, now that I think about it.”

Sara laughed, and opened her arms wide so that her “sister” could embrace her. She had always liked Felicity- and the feeling had always been mutual, even when Felicity was in love with Oliver and it was Sara who was with him. _I know that I should hate you,_ she had told her once, when Sara had confronted her and asked why she wasn’t confessing her love to Oliver, _but I like you. It would be petty of me to allow a man to let me lose sight of that._

“Any news of my mother?” Sara asked. She loved her mother- and knew that her father had his part of fault when it came to the end of their marriage- but what she couldn’t forgive the woman was that she had abandoned Laurel as well, like on that day, on the gambit, both daughters had drowned. 

Quentin scratched the back of his head. “Well, you know your mother. She is a bit of a free spirit nowadays. And she did just get a step-grandson. Besides, I thought that maybe you could want to go and see her? In a less super-heroic setting…”

Sara didn’t answer, just nodded- she really couldn’t say anything to that; she and Len had just told her family that they were coming back and gather everybody from the family, but, still, there was a lot Dinah didn’t know yet; for example: what did her younger daughter did for a living? And why did she was out of town for months without giving any notice? Hell- Dinah didn’t even know of the secret identities of many of them… she guessed that her dad had been right.

Besides, she loved Donna. She was very… motherly, despite what Felicity kept saying. 

“People? Dinner’s ready!”

They moved to the dining room, where Laurel was sitting at Donna’s side,Oliver was busy setting the table, checking every few second the baby-monitor as it would break by just looking at it- or was strange that it wasn’t emitting any noise at all.

“You didn’t ask Lisa to cook, right?” Len asked, smirking in his charming way, receiving an elbow from his sister and one from Sara.

“Nope.” Felicity sighed dreamily, sitting at the other side of Laurel. “Oliver did. I’ve waited weeks for this day to come! Speaking of which! Why are we all gathered here today? Any news?”

Felicity winked at her, and Sara blushed, guessing that her step-sister was imagining something… well, not bigger than what they were going to say, but still big. Babies- now that she was a mum, and that she and Lisa were friends and Lisa was a mom too, all she could think about werebabies.

“Do you want to tell them?”she asked Leonard.

“Please.” He snorted. “your father hates me- and he armed. I thought you valued my life far more than that.”

“I quite remember him telling me that you were, by far, the best guy I have ever introduced him to.” She flirted.

“Yes, but I stole his precious little baby- which means that he hates me by default. Look at that poor bastard of Queen. And it’s his _step_ -daughter that he married.” 

“Hello? We are here! If you could stop flirting and just tell us what it is that you want to tell us? The sooner you do, the sooner I’ll get my husband’s crème Brule! Also, we are here, and we can see you. And here you.” 

Len smirked, and Sara rolled her eyes. “Ok, Fine. Yesterday, we eloped in Vegas.”

“Are you pregnant?” asked her father, worried. 

“Dad! No! and even if I were, what would be wrong with that?” Her father’s eyes landed on Len. “DAD!”

“Baby, I was merely referring to his age! You’ll be the first one to admit that a man 15 years older than you isn’t in his prime any longer!”

“Said the guy who acted like a teenager with my mum. And still does.” Everyone turned to look at Felicity. “What? It’s true! Besides, I think it’s great. Especially the part where she got to get married without having to listen to her wedding planners talking about silk and taffeta and cakes and thousands of guests and flowers arrangements and color schemes and the likes!”

“But I was your wedding planner!” Laurelsniffed. She was a bad-ass super-hero/vigilante, but still a sister.

“Yes, and you were great! But exhausting. Seriously Oliver, if you ever want to renew our vows, just know that we’ll do it in Vegas, just like they did.” 

“And you, sis? Nothing to add?” Len asked Lisa, who was sitting at his other side; she chuckled, and shook her head. 

“Please. I told youthat she was a keeper when you introduced her to me that night at Star Labs. _And_ that I liked her. And that I liked her so much that I would have kicked your ass if you’d break her heart.” And that was all; she didn’t have to add anything else- didn’t need to. Len knew her well enough to know what was going through her mind, and even if he didn’t, it was as plain as day that she already considered Sara family, even without the rings. 

“Oh, man, I owe Barry 50 bucks… I can’t believe he was right about it!”

Lisa laughed. “You also own me 50 bucks, sweetie.” She giggled, just like when she was younger, the girl who was always in Len’s memories. “I can’t believe I just made 150 dollar, just like that. And I didn’t even have to steal them!”

“Still, you could have at least told me! I would have arranged something, made some call… Vegas is my city, you know?” Donna pouted- and Len found out it was adorable. For a mother-in-law, she pretty much rocked. And Sara loved her.

“Sweetie, Vegas hasn’t been your city for quite a while.” Quentin smiled, sweet and yes, Felicity was right, feeling like a teenager with his first love, as he took Donna’s hand in his own, squeezing it. “This, here, is your place- your city.” Donna simply nodded,her eyes a little teary, and went closer to Quentin, who kissed the crown of her hair. __

Len and Sara looked at each other, still holding hands. She smiled- the most beautiful thing in the whole universe, past present and future, and they kissed, just once, a quick kiss, that yet was full of promises of things to come- images of a happy life together, many other dinners and celebrations and births and anniversaries. 

There, together, where they belonged- in their own little city. __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this should mark the final chapter of the story- but who knows, there may be drabble and tags to this, one day. Eventually. just, not now. And btw, if you are interested to give me prompts, I'm taking them- you can either leave them here as a comment, or find me on my livejournal (little_firestar) and pm me there (there's even a post where I take prompts for fics.)


End file.
